


(if she fits, she sits)

by pearltiddys (AsexualMagneto)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, NEWSFLASH ASSHOLE.... ADORA'S BEEN TOPPING YOU THE ENTIRE GODDAMN TIME, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top adora, top catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/pearltiddys
Summary: Nothing gets Adora off like the way Catra’s hips are gyrating above her face right now...4am twitter smut, enjoy.





	(if she fits, she sits)

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS 2 NOVA FOR THE TITLE LMAOOO

**_Nothing_ ** gets Adora off like the way Catra’s hips are gyrating above her face right now, grinding her cunt into Adora’s open mouth and firm, willing tongue. Nothing beats having her mouth full of Catra, knowing the pleasure she’s feeling, knowing it through her thrusts dancing against her face and the moans and aborted breaths radiating through her body.

 **_Nothing_ ** gets Catra going like the hazy, pleasure-drunk look in Adora’s eyes as they make eye contact. She loves the sight of her face buried underneath her hips, and the way she moans helplessly when Catra tugs her hair and rides her harder. Adora’s devotion feels _so_ good. Catra’s hips stutter, riding her lover’s face higher and harder and faster, Adora’s nose digging inelegantly into her flesh. Mindlessly, she chases the ecstasy of Adora’s lips and tongue sucking and pressing flatly into her.

Adora can’t quite get any breaths in around Catra’s hard thrusting, but decides breathing is for chumps, anyways. She pulls Catra’s hips closer as she gasps and tenses out the first waves of her climax. Catra ruts mindlessly, and Adora reaches out towards her pleasure, riding alongside her with her lips and tongue. She works Catra through her long, blissful orgasm as long as she can stand before finally pushing her hips away so she can gasp desperately for a breath.

Catra is panting, alarmed by Adora’s wheezing in a way that _almost_ breaks through her post-orgasmic high, but she’s unable to protest much when Adora gets her lungs the relief they need and pulls her right back down onto her face. She’s breathing now, at least, from the feeling of air from her nose tickling Catra’s damp curls. 

From then on, each time Catra tries to dismount, Adora groans and leans up to reattach her mouth to her cunt; and each time, Catra relents and lets her eat her fill, until she’s had yet another orgasm and she’s REALLY dying to do some awful things to Adora now. This time, when Adora chases her, she pushes her shoulders back towards the bed and whispers, “I know, I know.” 

Adora whines, “You taste so good.” Catra shushes her and kisses her, grinding her wetness now on the muscles of Adora’s lower abdomen. The naked strength of the flesh beneath her makes her shudder.

Catra kisses Adora deeply and licks her wetness off of her lover’s messy face, nuzzling into her cheeks and watching as lucidity slowly returns to Adora’s pretty blue eyes. She buries her face in Adora’s shoulder and groans. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

It doesn’t even seem like a measured response, more like a reflex - Adora laughs, and Catra pulls back to glare at her, offended.

“I’d like to see you try,” Adora teases, her eyes filled with lazy amusement.

Catra scoffs. “See me _try,_ Adora? All I need to do is shove a pussy in your face and you do whatever I want!" 

Adora smiles, blissful and confident, and reaches up with one hand to caress Catra’s face. “No,” she counters sweetly. “You shove a pussy in my face, and _I_ do whatever _I_ want.”

Furious, Catra snatches Adora’s hand and pins both her wrists to the bed, snarling.

Adora doesn’t even _try_ to break her grip. She just sits up, fully lifting Catra’s entire body weight off herself through sheer strength, and pulling her into her lap.

“When did you - get - so - strong -“ Catra grunts as she tries to break away from her girlfriend’s iron grip, to no avail. Employing claws and teeth doesn’t work either; Adora just sighs happily and nuzzles Catra’s neck as sharp pricks of pain pierce her skin and draw blood. _So she’s in one of THOSE moods tonight._

Catra sighs in defeat. Nothing would phase Adora at this point. “Fine. You can have your way with me. But JUST for tonight.”

She grumbles halfheartedly and tugs at Adora’s hair as Adora hums, hands already tracing firm paths down Catra’s body. She could feel fingers parting her folds, slipping thickly inside of her, ready to tease out more pleasure from the warm depths of her body. Catra sighs. There are worse fates to be resigned to, she supposes.

  



End file.
